Something Like Destiny
by Candygal
Summary: 11yrs ago,the Winchesters received a warning that something terrible was going to happen that they had to stop. Now they still live in Lawrence as a family, but that doesn’t mean their lives are perfect,or that the supernatural will just leave them alone.
1. The Warning

**Author's notes: **This is a fic I have had swimming around in my imagination for quite some time and now I have so many ideas for it that I have to write it! This chapter is just sort of an intro and basic set-up, all the other stuff start next chappy :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Warning**

_2__nd__ November_

Ten years and six months ago… 

_Mary reached over to the counter and picked up the bottle of milk that she'd just been heating up._

'_Morning' John came downstairs and gave her a kiss before moving to kiss Sam atop his head._

'_Morning' Mary smiled back. 'Is this too hot?' she held out the milk bottle and John dripped some on his arm to test it._

'_It's perfect' he placed the bottle in Sam's mouth, where the hungry child started sucking right away._

_John let Mary take the bottle and rinsed his arm. He then went to get breakfast on._

'_Is Dean up yet?' Mary wondered._

'_Yeah, he's-'_

'_Morning!' Dean ran down the stairs and hugged his mother around the waist._

'_Good morning Dean, did you sleep better tonight?' Mary smiled down at him as he moved to hug his father but John lifted him up into the air._

'_Yup' Dean nodded and hugged his father back. 'Morning Sammy' Dean smiled at his brother._

_The baby finished his bottle and giggled loudly, kicking his feet and sticking his tongue out._

_Dean was laughing now too because he always found his brother funny when he giggled because he had no teeth. Mary rose the baby up to "burp him" while John settled Dean in for breakfast._

_

* * *

An hour or two later, Sam was lying on a blanket in the living room while Dean played with him. John was reading through the newspaper while Mary washed up. She quickly dried her hands as the phone rang and grabbed it._

'_Hello?' she answered._

'_Mary Winchester?' a woman's voice asked._

'_Yes' Mary confirmed._

'_I have some terrible news for you dear' the woman said. 'I shouldn't be telling you this, but you need to know'_

_Mary did not appreciate prank calls or creeps, but there was just something about the tone of the woman's voice that made her believe her, to hear her out._

'_What do you mean?' she asked and John glanced at her in interest._

'_Tonight, once you have put your baby to bed, something awful will happen to your family' the woman told her, trying to find the right words. 'An evil man will sneak unnoticed into your baby's room and anyone that interrupts him, will die'_

'_What?' Mary asked, who would say such a horrible thing? But the tone of the woman's voice was still there. And something told Mary that she had to trust her, had to believe her. 'W-what do we do?'_

'_Something wrong?' John asked at the pale look on Mary's face. Mary shoved him away to hear what the stranger was saying._

'_I don't know how to stop this from happening' the woman admitted sadly. 'But if you all go for a drive, stay out of the house all night, he should leave you alone'_

'_But what about tomorrow night?' Mary asked, not seeing how getting out for one night was going to help._

'_He will only come on exactly Sam's six month anniversary. Once tonight is over, your family should be safe from him'_

_Mary still was uncertain, but if this woman was really trying to save them…then it was better to be laughed at or their house broken into then what could happen if she didn't listen._

'_Okay' Mary nodded and gave in. _

'_I wish you all of the luck' the woman smiled. 'Your boys have a wonderful mother' with that the phone went dead. The caller had hung up._

'_Mary?' John asked again, assuming it was safe to return to her side._

'_We're going out tonight' she told him, trying not to let her voice stutter._

'_Where?' her husband asked her._

'_I don't care where, but we are' she snapped and went to check on her boys._

* * *

'_Where are we going mummy?' Dean asked as he was put in the back of the Impala with Sam. _

'_For a drive' Mary told him and made sure they were both seat belted in properly before she shut the door and got in the front, beside John. _

'_Drive' she told him and John had a feeling Mary was trying to get out of the house for something, but whatever it was, he trusted his wife was doing it for a good reason. John started the engine and pulled them out of the driveway._

_

* * *

It was almost nine now and Sam was still a bit hyped up, but Dean was getting bored. There were no trees or clouds outside his window; it was just black and dull._

'_Get some sleep honey' Mary told Dean with a calm smile, even if she was feeling everything but calm._

_Sam yawned and stopped kicking his feet; he energy was dying down too._

_Dean reached over and held his brother's small hand as they both started to drift to sleep._

_

* * *

They drove for hours and John still wasn't able to get answers from his wife. They stopped at a gas station around eleven to fill up and then they hit the road again, seemingly going nowhere. _

'_Stop here' Mary pointed to a hotel._

'_What?' John frowned at her sudden change of direction. He parked the car and they got a room. John carried Dean while Mary held Sam very close since it seemed that the "evil person" was after her youngest baby._

_They reached the room and John saw Mary had asked for one large, double bed._

'_Mary, what's going on?' he asked, getting very worried._

'_It's a long story' she replied and lay Dean on the bed and then Sam. She lay beside Sam and John took Dean's side. At this point they were both very tired and doze off, Mary clutching her babies protectively._

_

* * *

John awoke the next morning and tried to work out where he was before the events of the weird night before flooded back to him. He glanced over at his family and saw Sam was awake._

'_Hey Sammy' he whispered and picked the boy up. Dean and Mary were still sound asleep. _

'_They're the lazy ones' John smiled at Sam as he went over to a seat near the window and held Sam in his arms._

_Sam giggled and kicked his legs again. He was fiddling with his mouth so John knew he was hungry. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost eight._

'_Mary' he said and tried to wake her._

'_Mmhm' she grumbled and then woke suddenly as she remembered where they were. 'Sammy!' he panicked, as the baby wasn't beside her._

'_He's here' John held Sam towards her as Dean rolled over, trying to ignore them._

_The family got back to the car and drove home._

_

* * *

Mary told John to go in and make sure it was safe. He did and then Mary brought the boys back inside, relief sweeping over her. She fed the boys and then got them busy in the living room like the day before and then explained things to John. At first he thought it was nuts and that woman was playing a prank on them, but the look Mary gave him and when she said there was something real about the way the woman had told her…he shrugged it off and they decided it was in the past now._

'_Nothing is going to hurt our family' John smiled and hugged his wife. 'We're perfectly safe now' he told her. _

* * *

Present day…_'And here we are again! It's seven am and we're about to-'_

Eleven-year-old Sam groaned and slammed his alarm clock off. He climbed out of bed and changed for school. He grabbed his bag and stifled a yawn as he left this room and smelt his mother's pancakes. Sam walked past his brother's room (the door was shut) and started down the steps. He stopped and a smirk covered his face. Sam put his bag down and went over to Dean's door. He took a deep breathed and then banged at it madly.

'Dean!!' he yelled and then there was a _"Thump!"_ as his brother fell out of the bed, tangled in blankets.

Sam knew this was the cue. He grabbed his bag and bolted down the stairs as fast as he could.

'Morning mum' Sam gasped and sat at the table, trying not to laugh.

'SAM!!' Dean's scream of anger filled the house. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs and glared as his brother turned around innocently.

'Hey Dean, have a good sleep?' Sam asked casually.

Dean's hair was a total mess and he was dressed in a random pair of boxers and a shirt.

'You! You little…you!' Dean growled.

'Honey, get dressed and come have some breakfast' Mary told Dean and her oldest stomped back up the stairs.

John came inside and looked around in alarm.

'What the hell is going on here?' he asked.

'Dunno' Sam shrugged. 'Dean's just going ballistic'

'And of course Sam has nothing to do with that' Mary said in obvious sarcasm as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table for her family.

Dean returned and sat as far from Sam as possible.

'Careful Dean, your face might stay like that' Sam sniggered at his brother's glare but was thankful his parents were in the room or he'd be dead.

'Eat' Mary commanded and the boys did.

* * *

'Got your lunch?' Mary asked the boys as they soot at the door, itching to just leave already but this had become a routine. 

'Yes' Sam rolled his eyes and Dean held up his lunch money.

'Hats? Drink bottles-'

'Mum!' the boys snapped.

'Okay, but don't blame me if you forgot something' she said and kissed them both, not matter how much Dean squirmed. 'Have a good day!' she called out as they took off to the car where their father was waiting. He always dropped them off at school before heading to work at the garage.

'God, could our lives be anymore normal?' Dean sighed in complaint as John drove them to Sam's school first.

'And boring' Sam added while he read a book.

'You're such a geek' Dean sighed and grabbed the book from him.

'Hey! Give that back!' Sam snapped and tried to get it back. Dean pulled it away and John grabbed it, tossing it back to Sam.

'Enough of this' he growled and they knew not to mess with that tone unless their mother was in the room.

Sam glared at Dean and got out of the car.

'Bye' he said to his dad and wandered towards his friends. John then drove towards Dean's high school, as it was only a few minutes away.

'Don't you ever get sick of our life being so normal?' Dean asked his father as he parked the car.

'No' John said. 'It means we're safe and financially okay' he shrugged. 'Why?'

'I dunno, just seems there's more for us than just a basic, crappy life' Dean grabbed his bag. 'See ya' he smirked and got out of the car. John watched his eldest son for a moment and then started the engine again to head off to work. He was perfectly okay with normal…

* * *

**Author's notes: **Working on getting chapter two up soon, but until then...let me know whatcha think so far:) 


	2. A little Strange

**Author's notes: **Hey guys! Just want to handout some thanks for reviews before I get on to it:P So thanks to the following reviewers: 'DeanandSamlover' I indeed do know who you are :) so thanks for your reivew! 'friendly' glad to hear it! and 'Poaetpainter' also, and I have it mostly planned out so i'm excited. And 'Sandy Murray' don't worry, neither of the Winchesters are going to die in this fanfic! They're no good to the story dead cuz it won't work as effectivly lol.

**Just to varify, this is a fic about the supernatural and yes, they will be hunting evil :P **Still leading up to that yet, so hang in there:P Anyways, enjoy the second chapter in this fic and hope you all enjoy!Remember, this family have never hunted the supernatural, the boysh ave never really been touched by the evil existance and John is your classic, boring parent :P Also, Dean and Sam aren't as close, but have been getting along to a livable extent. Okay, enough of my rambling...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A little Strange**

Dean left the school grounds that afternoon and wandered down to Sam's school. That was how things went: their dad would drop them off in the morning but then would walk home together as he hasn't finish work yet.

'Hey' Sam said as he approached Dean and they started walking home.

'Hey' Dean shrugged a reply. 'Geek' he added since Sam was reading another book.

Sam stopped and shoved it into his bag. 'Dean? I have an idea' he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him in the direction opposite where they were meant to be going.

'You a chicken?' Sam asked as his brother hesitated.

'No' Dean rolled his eyes and followed. 'Where are we going?'

'Cemetery' Sam smirked.

'And ah…why?' Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer but looked around to check no one was watching before he climbed over the gates and wandered past a few tombstones. Dean followed him and watched as Sam pointed to a large tombstone at the far end of the cemetery.

'I heard a rumor that if you stand over the woman that is buried there, she'll appear and grab you' Sam said and Dean laughed at him.

'Dude, that's so stupid. Ghost aren't real and you actually believed them?'

'Prove it' Sam sneered at him.

'Prove what?'

'That Ghosts aren't real' Sam said. 'I know they are'

'You're stupider than I thought' Dean rolled his eyes and approached the tombstone. As they stood right at the tombstone, the sun moved behind the clouds and the air somehow seemed chillier in this spot.

Dean stood in front of the tombstone just like Sam dared him.

'Argh!' Dean yelled and made Sam jump. He cracked up laughing. 'Dude! You should have see your face!'

Sam glared and looked at the tombstone. 'What's that say?' he asked and leaned closer to read it.

'It's not English, looks…Chinese?' Dean shrugged.

'It's Latin' Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Don't you pay attention in class?'

'No' Dean shrugged. 'What does it say? Read it' Dean told him, curiosity getting the better of him.

So Sam read the Latin out loud and during that time, the sky seemed to get darker and looked like it was going to storm, the wind also blew harder and the air around them seemed…lifeless but cold.

'Come on, let's go' Dean said, but then jumped as someone grabbed his shoulder.

The boys spun around and stood there in shock as a woman looked down at them. She had black, messy hair and her skin was an ugly, dark gray. She was dressed in a long, white dress that was muddy at the bottom. Her eyes were dark and emotionless, but what crept them out the most was what she had in her hand. It was sort of like one of those gardening forks, but it was longer and ten times sharper.

Dean jerked away from her and stood beside Sam. The woman flicked from view then appeared again. She raised the weapon as if to attack and that was enough for them.

'Argh!!' They both screamed and ran from the cemetery, tripping their way over the gates and bolted down the street as the rain started to pour down on them.

* * *

John got out of his car and ducked the rain as he rushed inside.

'Hey' he smiled at Mary but noticed the stressed expression on her face.

'The boys aren't back yet' she said and looked outside at the rain.

'They probably…'John actually didn't know why the boys would be late. Sam didn't have soccer practice today and Dean hadn't mentioned going over a friend's house, plus John was usually home late so he wouldn't know anyway.

They both jumped, as there was frantic pounding at the door.

'Mum!' Sam cried out.

'Let us in!' Dean's plead followed.

John and Mary rushed to the boys as Mary yanked the door open and then shut it behind them.

Sam was crying and Dean looked very pale. They were soaked to the bone and all muddy. Their faces were filthy and a few cuts were evident on various places such as their faces, arms and legs.

'What happened?' John demanded the moment he saw the state they were in and Mary rushed to mother them.

The boys calmed down now that they were back inside.

'A ghost!' Sam gasped out. 'She tried to kill us!'

Mary and John looked at each other in worry.

'A ghost?' Mary repeated, confused.

Dean knew instantly how stupid it sounded and nudged his brother to shut up.

'We were at the cemetery and-and there was this tombstone where…we-' Sam tried to explain, ignoring his annoying brother.

'Okay, first things first' Mary sighed, not wanting to hear anymore. 'Let's get you out of these clothes' she sighed.

* * *

'You're an idiot' Dean shook his head at Sam as the boys sat in front of the TV later that night. 'What were you thinking?'

'What?' Sam frowned at him.

'Telling mum and dad a ghost attacked us' Dean rolled his eyes.

'It did!' Sam snapped. 'Dean, you were there! You saw her'

'You're crazy' Dean sniggered at Sam. 'Sammy saw a ghost!' he teased and pinched Sam.

'Ow! Stop it' Sam shoved him.

'Help me! A ghost!' Dean laughed and pinched him again.

'Leave me alone! Stop it!' Sam yelled and shoved him harder until they were both shoving each other.

'Enough!' Mary snapped and handed them both hot chocolates. 'Now finished these and off to bed'

Dean groaned in complaint. 'But it's still early! Sam's the baby not me!'

'Am not!' Sam snapped back.

'Are too!' Dean retaliated until Mary yelled over them again.

* * *

They drunk their hot chocolate and headed upstairs. 

Dean pushed past Sam and sniggered as he reached his door. 'Don't forget your nightlight Sammy, don't want the ghost to get you' Dean said and then shut his door.

'Jerk!' Sam screamed at the closed door and ran to his own room, slamming the door. He glared at the nightlight he had hidden in his drawers and shoved the draw closed. He couldn't understand how his stupid brother could still be so mean after what they both saw.

'I hate him' Sam frowned angrily and got into bed.

* * *

'Sam! Dean! Breakfast is ready!' Mary called up the stairs the following morning. Sam came running downstairs all dressed a few minutes later but Mary knew Dean wasn't moving unless he had to. She went up and opened his door.

'Dean, time to get up' she sighed and turned on the light.

'Argh!' Dean winced at the light and rolled over, covering his face with the blankets. Mary removed them and ran a hand through his hair.

'Come on honey' she sighed and Dean opened his eyes, glaring at her.

John looked up as Dean came downstairs looking tried and rubbing his eyes.

'Late night?' John asked and Dean glared at him.

'I hate mornings' Dean grumbled and joined Sam at the table.

'You get that from your mother' John sniggered and Mary scowled at him as if to say, "he does not".

'Hey, I will have to work today' John then told them. 'Jill is bringing her baby home today so Marcus needs me to take his shift'

'Oh okay, how is Jill anyway?' Mary asked and noticed Sam and Dean grabbing their plates and going to eat in the living room.

'The lady across the road has her baby and it's all they bloody talk about' Dean frowned and turned the TV on.

'Yeah' Sam sighed and picked up his second piece of toast. 'Hey look' he pointed to the news report and Dean turned it up, calling his parents over.

_'We have just got news that a young woman has been brutally killed inside her own home last night. The police are looking into the sudden death of Mrs Lilly but so far are unable to provide a strong lead. The house was locked and there were no signs of forced entry, also no physical evidence has been found in her home, other than the body and large amounts of blood-'_

Mary switched the TV off. 'We don't need to hear about that at this time in the morning' she said. 'But how terrible'

'She was my Martial Arts teacher a few years ago' Sam said. 'She was mean though. Sorry' he then added, as his parents gave him an annoyed look.

Mary and John made their way back to the kitchen and Dean grabbed Sam.

'Hey, you see the patterns on the walls?' Dean asked.

'No, it was gross' Sam replied. 'I don't watch horror movies like you'

'Yeah well, it looked…familiar'

'What do you mean?' Sam then realized what he meant. 'Oh, the ghost lady was carrying that…Dean, I thought you said I was crazy and you never saw her' he smirked.

'Whatever, but this is serious' Dean said.

'It's our fault' Sam said.

'Our? You read the Latin, not me' Dean reminded him.

'You told me to!' Sam snapped back.

'So? What did the Latin say, in English'

'I don't know, I can read it but I don't know what it means' Sam said. 'Why? You really think we summoned her or something and now this poor lady is dead because of us?'

'You' Dean corrected again.

'Bye boys!' John called out and left for work while Mary cleaned up.

She watched as Sam and Dean muttered to each other and then brought their plates up. She was actually surprised as to how well her two children were getting along. Normally they would be at each other's throats for most of the day or off doing their own thing.

* * *

John got to work and found Marcus's notes he'd left for John to follow. He read through them twice and then got to work on an old Mustang. Marcus assumed the engines had blown, so John worked on inspecting that first.

'You see the news?' one of his other co-workers Jeff asked as he came in to work on the minivan that came in yesterday.

'Yeah' John nodded and grabbed some more tools. 'Mrs Lilly wasn't the nicest lady, but no one deserves that' John thought he should try and make some conversation to pass time.

'She was a crazy old witch' Jeff sighed. 'But you're right. She taught your youngest boy a few years back didn't she?'

'Sure did' John nodded. 'Sam hated her'

'You hear how she died? The police won't say, bet they don't know. But really? No evidence, no forced entry? If hadn't known better, I'd say she killed herself or her cat did it'

'Her cat died last year' John reminded him.

'Eh, well it's weird' Jeff sighed and went under the van to inspect it. 'Maybe it was a ghost'

John snorted then and laughed. 'Yeah, right' he rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was a very busy day at the garage, which was why John preferred not to work the weekend shifts. He finally packed up at nine and headed home, totally wrecked. 

He unlocked the front door and found Mary sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee, looking tense and deep in thought.

'Hey' John said and cleared his voice.

'Hey' Mary replied. 'How was work?'

'Pain in the ass as usual' John sighed. 'You okay? You seem…tense'

'Just worried about the boys' Mary sighed and John joined her at the table.

'Did Dean play some prank on Sam again?' John asked and Mary shook her head.

'No, it's not like that' she said. 'Do you know what we did all day?' she asked. 'We went to the library'

'Okay' John nodded. 'How did you make Dean go?'

'It was his idea' Mary said softly and that caught John's attention.

'What? Dean voluntarily went to the library? How did he even know where it was?'

Mary shrugged. 'He and Sam came over to me and asked if they could go to the library for a while, so we did and they got out a bunch of Latin books'

'Latin?' John frowned. 'What would they know about Latin? I mean Sam I get…but Dean?'

Both parents were interrupted by a Thud from upstairs. They looked at each other and went upstairs to listen.

'It wasn't my fault!' Sam was yelling from Dean's room.

'Whatever! Give me the damn book!' Dean snapped back and there was a sound of struggle. Mary gave John a nudge and he pushed open the door.

'What's going on here?' he asked. Dean and Sam looked at him in alarm and tried to hide the books.

'Dean's being a Jerk' Sam replied.

'Well settle it down' John frowned. 'Sam, bed' he ordered and Sam grabbed some of the books, making his way to his room.

'Dean?' Mary asked and walked over to him. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah mum, why?' the teenager asked.

'Well, with the library…and spending more time with Sam. I mean it's great, but it's not really you, what changed?'

Dean raised his eyebrows at his parent's concerned faces and shrugged. 'I dunno, guess we're finding something in common'

'Okay, but you know you can talk to us about anything right?' Mary ran a hand over his cheek.

'Yeah, I know' Dean shrugged her off and they left. He sat back on his bed for several minutes and soon there were the sounds of his parents going to bed. Another ten minutes later and his door opened.

'Hey' Sam whispered and shut the door behind him.

'Mum and dad think there's something wrong with me' Dean rolled his eyes. 'This is your fault'

Sam glared and then pulled some paper out of his pocket. 'So we can't really work out what was said until we go back to that grave and hell, I'm never doing that'

'Chicken' Dean snorted. 'We'll go tomorrow, after lunch alright?'

'Okay' Sam frowned, hating it when Dean called him a chicken.

* * *

So the next afternoon, the boys made their way back to the cemetery cautiously. Dean jumped the gate and Sam hesitated before joining him.

'There it is' Dean whispered and snatched the pen and paper from Sam's shaking hands. He rushed over and wrote down the words while Sam stood at distance fearful that the woman was going to come back.

'Okay, let's go!' Dean grabbed him and the boys bolted again.

* * *

They got home to find their parents watching the news.

'What's up?' Dean asked casually as Sam stuffed the paper into his pocket and out of sight. Mary looked very upset and John was worried.

'Your Math teacher Mr Yardley was killed this morning, same way as Mrs Lilly' Mary gasped to Dean.

The boys looked at each other and frowned. They didn't say anything but just went upstairs.

'I hated him' Dean said. 'But he's the most paranoid person in the world…how is it possible someone was able to kill him?'

'Dean' Sam nudged him and pulled out the paper once they reach Dean's room again. 'We have to work out what this saids because this is two dead people in Lawrence that we hate'

Mary and John were surprised when the boys just ran upstairs.

'It's almost as though they know already or…you don't think?' Mary gasp and panic crept in.

'No, no honey' John assured her. 'They're probably in shock, and they're good kids'

Mary nodded. 'You're right, but something is going on John, you can't ignore that'

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, there ya go! The boys had their first supernatural wake up call :P But this is just the start of it all. Anyways, hope you guys liked it so please let me know what you all thought of it!

-Mel


	3. Just the Beginning

**Author's notes: **Here's Chappy 3! Thanks 'samlover201' for your review and yeah they do get along, but this is the first time in years that they have (hense the shocked parents). Thanks 'DeanandSamlover' for your review. Thanks 'Quick-Demon' for your review, glad you love it! Your review made me very happy. Thanks 'Poaetpainter' for your review. Thanks 'sammygirl1963' for your review and the english translated latin will be revealed htis chapter!. Thanks 'friendly' for your review, they are indeed the suspects for the murders!

Warning: some supernatural themes, violence and maybe some language...nothing biggie.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Just the beginning**

Over the next few weeks, there were several more murders. The old man down the block that always yelled at the boys, a boy in his late teens that broke Sam's arm and beat Dean up last year, a lady that was Sam's grade three tutor and a man that busted Dean for sneaking out two years ago.

By this point, John and Mary were noticeably concerned and the boys were very nervous. They only had a few more random words to decipher of the passage, but one early night as they sat in Dean's room, they heard someone coming upstairs so they stuff it with Dean's school gear and waited for the intrusion.

'Dean, Sam' John said worriedly. 'Can you come downstairs please?'

The boys did and saw two police officers waiting for them.

'What's going on mum?' Sam asked in panic.

'We were just wondering if we could talk to you for a moment' one of the officers said.

'Do we have a choice?' Dean frowned and John shot him a glare.

They sat at the table, one of the officers and the boys.

'Sam and Dean, have you heard about the murders that have been going on in Lawrence lately?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded and was very nervous because he'd never really been spoken to by a police officer before.

'It's all over the news' Dean added.

'And we couldn't help but notice that all of the victims have a strong connection to you both'

'So?' Dean asked as Sam found the table interesting. 'Is this your way of asking if we have anything to do with it?'

'Do you?' the officer asked but wasn't exactly expecting them to come out and say they did it.

Sam looked at his parents in shock. 'Us? What- why would we kill those people?'

'This is stupid, we knew them but we would never kill someone!' Dean snapped and got up.

'Dean!' Mary called out but Dean went up to his room angrily.

Sam watched him and felt like he had just been abandoned.

'Sam?' the officer asked him, making him jump. 'Do you have anything to do with what happened? Or maybe you know something?'

'No' Sam shook his head. 'No! Why would we want to hurt those people?' Sam felt his eyes water and hated how the officers were looking at him suspiciously and his parents looked worried. He got up and ran away as well. He went to his room, slamming the door behind him and cried on the pillow.

'Sam?'

He looked up and saw his mother standing there.

'Mum, we didn't do it!' Sam pleaded for her to believe him.

'It's okay honey' Mary ran a hand through her hair. 'They were just doing their jobs'

* * *

Sam and Dean hardly spoke to their parents the next few days and dreaded the start of school holidays. But now they had time to work out what the passage from the tombstone said. 

'Another lady is dead' Dean announced as he brought a soda in for himself and Sam one morning as they sat in Dean's room.

'Who?' Sam asked.

'The Miller woman, she babysat us a few years back'

'The one that hit us with her walking stick?' Sam cringed at the memory.

'Yeah' Dean sighed. 'How's it going?'

'I think I have it' Sam held up his piece of paper:

_**Where here I lay to rest, cursed by those that walk above my ground.**_

_**If this shall be read, my soul shall not rest.**_

_**I will seek out to those that punished, for those that freed.**_

'Yikes' Dean frowned. 'So basically we woke her up and now she's after anyone that punished us?'

'Wow, you actually have a brain' Sam smirked.

'Shut up' Dean growled. 'But this doesn't tell us how to stop her!' he snapped and sighed. Sam got off the floor and went over to Dean's computer.

'How to get rid of a spirit?' Dean read. 'Come on' he rolled his eyes. 'You honestly think that some sane person out there will actually know how to-' he stopped as several pages came up.

'Dean, look!' Sam pointed to a particular page and opened it. 'It saids that: _In the world around us there are such evil beings. People don't see them because they prefer to believe that they are safe, that no such evil exists in the world. But these beings are out there and some of us are not blinded by security and normally, so we seek them out and hunt them' _Sam read and gasped. 'You don't think-'

'Nah' Dean shook his head. 'They're just a bunch of nut jobs' he sighed.

'Must be' Sam said. 'They said to get rid of a spirit we have to salt the bones and pour flammable liquid on it and then set the bones alight'

'I'll do anything at this point' Dean sighed.

'Serious? You're willing to dig up some creepy woman's grave to burn her bones?' Sam shuddered. 'Count me out'

'Hey, you read the Latin so you're coming!' Dean told him.

'Or else what?' Sam frowned.

'I'll beat the crap out of you' Dean told him. 'Mum and dad are worried about me and the cops think we're killers, so I want this over and you're helping because I said so'

Sam glared at him. 'I hate you' he got up and grabbed his stuff. Dean grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

'We go to bed at nine and then pretend to be asleep until ten okay? I'll meet you outside with the stuff okay? Make sure you're wearing clothes that are dark and that can get filthy' Dean told him and let him go.

'I hate lying to them' Sam said angrily, unaware that Mary was just down the hall.

'They'll get over it' Dean told him and shut his door.

Sam hung his head and sighed. He hid his paper in one of the books and went back to his room.

Mary watched her sons panickly and rushed to find John to tell him what she'd just overheard.

As mad as Sam was with his stupid brother, he knew they had to stop this ghost, spirit or whatever. So he did as Dean told him and was in bed by nine.

* * *

Mary and John were sitting on their bed talking softly as Mary came up with all sorts of panic driven theories as to what the boys were lying about. 

'Let's go talk to them' John finally said, as he hated being lied to and Mary was driving him insane with her wild conclusions.

'I don't know what worries me more' Mary said. 'That Dean has a tree outside his window, or that Sam does as well'

* * *

They reached Dean's room and pushed the door open, to find he wasn't there but his window was wide open. Mary rushed to Sam's and found the same result. 

'They are in big trouble' John growled and grabbed the keys to the Impala. 'Come on'

* * *

'Hurry up!' Sam panicked as Dean dug endlessly. 'And this won't work' Sam frowned. 

'Shut up!' Dean hissed. He dove the shovel into the ground again and felt something hard. He moved some dirt to reveal the coffin.

'I can't believe we're doing this' Sam gasped as Dean hit the coffin again and again until it broke open and the both boys leapt back as they saw the bones and the stench reached them.

'Oh God' Sam moved away and tripped backwards. He sat on the ground and held a hand over his mouth.

Dean stared at it for a moment and tried to keep his insides on the inside. He held up a hand. 'The salt' he ordered. 'SAM!' he snapped and Sam handed him the salt container.

Dean tipped a whole lot all over the body before reaching up for the petrol.

Sam passed it down and Dean poured it all over the skeleton and coffin. He then scurried out of the hole and Sam moved forward shakily with the matches.

'Hurry up dude' Dean frowned and glanced around nervously.

Sam stroke a match and threw the lit match into the hole. Nothing happened.

'Try it with a couple matches at a time' Dean said and did another glance around.

Sam shivered from the sight of the skeleton again but stoke four matches at once this time and threw them into the hole, which burst into flames.

Dean grabbed him and pulled him away as the flames got higher.

* * *

They watched as the fire burnt the contents of the hole and the woman appeared. The boys froze but within seconds she yelled and disappeared into the flames. 

'That…was creepy' Dean admitted as Sam stood speechless.

John and Mary drove around Lawrence in search of their children. They were about to give up when a fire at a nearby cemetery caught their attention.

John parked the car and they got out.

'Sam! Dean!' Mary yelled out as she spotted the boys staring down at the fire. 'Oh my God' she gasped as she saw the petrol can in Dean's hand and the matches in Sam's.

'Oh crap' Dean hissed and turned to face their parents.

'What the hell are you boys doing?' John's voice snapped angrily and grabbed them both by the scruffs of their necks.

Sam's face was pale by this point and Dean's mind was betraying him. How were they to explain this to their parents? Dean saw how his mum was trying not to cry and his dad looked angry but confused. Sam was staring awkwardly at his shoes.

'There was…' Dean sighed and knew how pathetically stupid this was going to sound. 'A few days ago Sam and I came out here and by reading the Latin on this tombstone, we summoned a spirit. She went out and killed people and since we felt responsible we tried to find out what the Latin meant. We then looked up how to get rid of a spirit and it said we had to salt and burn the bones…which is what we're doing' he shrugged and Sam peeked up from his shoes.

'The Latin books' Mary whispered. 'And all that time you boys spent in Dean's room?' she then shook her head. Spirits? Really! 'Boys, ghosts aren't real. You don't expect us to believe this'

'They are' Sam muttered.

'No, we don't expect you to believe it' Dean said. 'Which is why we never told you, but it's the truth'

'Get in the car' John snapped and shoved them towards the cemetery entrance.

Mary followed them while John gathered the shovel and anything else the boys hadn't picked up. He covered the hole and then went back to where his family was waiting in silence.

'You're both grounded' John told his sons firmly and got into the car.

* * *

They got home soon after and the boys went right upstairs to shower, change and head straight to bed. 

'John?' Mary asked in a quiet voice. 'Should we be concerned that the boys completely believe that a ghost is responsible for all these murders?'

John looked at his wife and shook his head in annoyance. He didn't know how to deal with this and he had work in the morning so he just went up to have a shower and get ready for bed.

Mary sighed and went up as well. She went to Sam's room and found him staring at the ceiling.

'Goodnight Sam' she said and ran a hand through his hair.

'Goodnight mum' he muttered a reply and didn't look at her.

Mary nodded and went to leave, turning the light off as she went.

'Mum?' Sam called back softly. 'That Ghost was real' he told her as she shut the door and made her way to Dean's room. She opened his door to find he was still up, sitting at the computer.

'Dean? Time for bed honey' she said and he turned the computer off. He climbed into bed and waited for her.

'Goodnight Dean' she said and kissed his forehead.

'Night' he replied and rolled over as she turned his light off as well and re-closed the door; heading to bed herself.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and sat up. He rushed back to his computer and turned the screen back on, everything was still there as he'd left them. 

His eyes scanned over the website Sam had found earlier in interest. He read through some of the basic information and was surprised how many different creatures and things that was there. There was an IM section so Dean clicked on that and entered in a username. A list of contact came up and he read through them. Bhunter sounded okay so he clicked on that.

**Zeppinrules:** hey

**Bhunter:** Hey

**Zeppinrules**: is this stuff really real?

**Bhunter:** Damn right it is

**Zeppinrules:** so you hunt these things?

**Bhunter:** yes

**Zeppinrules:** my brother and I killed a spirit tonight, she was killing people in our town and we found this site…

**Bhunter:** A spirit? Well good job

**Zeppinrules:** thanks

Dean paused for a moment and felt he probably shouldn't be doing this, as he knew not everyone on the Internet is whom he or she saids they are. But he just had to know.

**Zeppinrules:** So these things are real, how do you stop them?

**Bhunter:** Depends what it is. Spirits are usually salted and burnt. While Werewolves are killed by only silver bullets. And Vampires, the only way to get them is by beheading them.

**Zeppinrules:** Vampires? Seriously? I thought they weren't real

**Bhunter:** Bet you thought spirits weren't real either

**Bhunter:** How old are you kid?

**Zeppinrules:** How do you know I'm not an adult?

**Bhunter:** Your username

**Zeppinrules:** Oh

**Zeppinrules**: 15, why?

**Bhunter:** Just wondering. We don't have many young ones on here. Usually just a site that people like me use to try and get some truth out there but we didn't think people would really take it serious

**Zeppinrules:** My brother and I do. We want to stop these evil things too

**Bhunter:** How old is your brother?

**Zeppinrules:** 11

**Bhunter:** Bit young to be a hunter. And it's not just about salting and burning a spirit nor is it like the movies. This is serious stuff.

**Bhunter:** It's dangerous.

**Zeppinrules:** Our lives are too boring and normal anyway. We want to learn.

**Bhunter:** And your parents? How do you think they will take it?

**Zeppinrules:** Who said they had to find out? Please, you've got to teach us!

**Bhunter:** It's not that simple. This is serious stuff kid; you're better off not knowing

**Zeppinrules:** Fine. If you won't help us, we'll do it ourselves!

Dean stared at the screen in annoyance and was about to sign off when the person replied.

**Bhunter:** I could teach you basics

Bhunter: What state are you in?

Dean knew this was as far as it could go. What if this guy was some pervert of murderer?

**Zeppinrules:** I'll call you. Give me your number. I'm not going to trust you. You could be anyone. I want to talk directly to you.

**Bhunter:** Smart kid

Dean wrote down his phone number and signed off.

'Dean' John frowned and opened the door. 'Get to bed, it's past midnight'

'Sorry dad' Dean said and really turned his computer off this time. He climbed into bed with a yawn.

'You okay?' John asked him.

'Yeah, things are fine now' Dean smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

'Okay' John said and shut the door.

* * *

Author's notes: Let me know what you thought! 


	4. One Step at a Time

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'quick-demon' for your review, bhunter is indeed the one and only Bobby hunter! Thanks also to 'poaetpainter' and 'wcfan' for your reviews!

Here is chapter 4! It's a lot longer than the others, but enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: One step at a time**

'Sam! Sam!" Dean shook the hell out of his brother the next morning.

'Dean?' Sam frowned and yawned as he tried to work out what was going on. 'I must have slept in late if you're up before me' he mumbled and sat up, seeing it was only eight.

'Sam, guess what?' Dean grinned.

'What?' he frowned.

'Mum and dad are going out for the day, they're going to see Jill and her baby'

'So?' Sam asked.

'Just get up' Dean said and rushed from the room to say goodbye to his parents.

'Now you call if you need us okay?' Mary said for the tenth time.

'Yeah, I know mum' Dean sighed and grinned some more as Sam came running downstairs.

'Bye!' Sam called out.

'And look after your brother' Mary sighed, fearful there won't be a house to come back to if she left the boys alone for more than an hour.

'Huh? Why me? I never look after him' Dean frowned but nodded as his dad gave him a glare.

'And you're both still grounded' he added.

-------

'Yes!' Dean grinned as the Impala drove off. 'Why aren't you dressed?' he then noticed his brother had got out of bed and that was about as far as he'd gotten.

'Cuz it's a free country' Sam replied. 'Where are you going?' he then asked as Dean grabbed his jacket.

'I have to make a phone call, one mum and dad can't know about, so if you tell…I'll end you' Dean replied and Sam rushed to get changed, not wanting to be left alone and was curious as to what his brother was up to.

* * *

The boys wandered down the street and found a pay phone. They entered the booth and Dean pulled out as much change as he had been able to find. He read off the piece of paper from the night before and dialed the number.

'Hello?' a deep, tired voice replied.

'Um, hi' Dean said, not sure what to say. 'Ah…we spoke last night'

'That you kid? The Zeppin fan?' Bobby sniggered.

'Ah yeah, and I'm with my brother' Dean said and Sam looked at him curiously.

'Okay, I'm Bobby' he replied. 'The Internet is an untrustworthy place, but I am who I said I was'

'Okay, um…I'm Dean'

'Nice to meet you Dean' Bobby replied. 'So you banished a spirit you say?'

'Yeah, she was killing these people in town and we had to get rid of it because well, it was kind of our fault she was awoken in the first place'

'Dean!' Sam snapped and grabbed his arm. 'Who are you talking to?'

'Shut up' Dean hissed, pushing him away. 'So anyways, we were hoping you could teach us some stuff'

'It's a hard life kid' Bobby sighed. 'It comes with danger, lies, restless nights and a hell of a lot of nightmares…you up for that?'

'Hang on a sec' Dean covered the mouthpiece. 'Sam, what would you say if I said we could save some more people from getting hurt?'

'I'd say you're crazy' Sam replied. 'Why?'

'Well this guy, Bobby, said he can teach us how to get more evil things. Save people…and I'm going to'

'Okay' Sam shrugged and thought about it. 'But won't it be dangerous? I mean…how are we going to stop anything like that…we're just kids'

'Bobby will teach us, but he said it'll be dangerous, scary and stuff'

Sam looked terrified at the thought but if Dean was going to do it. Maybe this was his chance to get back the friendship he and Dean had lost over the years. Since the spirit, they had been getting along a lot better and Sam didn't want to lose that again.

'Count me in' Sam nodded and had a feeling he was going to regret this.

'We're in Bobby' Dean told him. 'What do we do?'

'Well where are you?' Bobby asked and really didn't like this idea, not even the slightest. But the more hunters out in the world, the better chance of survival and these boys had already seen more than they needed to.

'Kansas' Dean replied. 'A place called Lawrence' he told him and shoved some more coins into the phone.

'Okay, I'm tied up in a job right now and we'll need a cover story for your parents, even though you're probably better off telling them the truth'

'No, they'll think we're nuts' Dean frowned. 'We'll say you're our new martial arts coach…how's that?'

'It'll do' Bobby sighed. 'It'll take me bout a week to be able to come down though'

'Kay' Dean nodded and gave Bobby his cell phone number. 'Call us when you're on your way alright?'

'For the cover-up, don't use my real name' Bobby added.

'What should we call you?' Dean asked and Sam was getting anxious.

'Bobby Casing' Bobby replied. 'Okay, I'll call you when I'm coming down. Look after yourselves' he hung up and really was regretting this already.

* * *

When John and Mary got home later that afternoon, they found the house rather empty.

'They didn't sneak out again?' John frowned. 'Sam! Dean!' he called out and the boys came downstairs.

'Yeah?' Sam asked.

'What are you two up to?' Mary asked with a smiled and gave them each a kiss.

'I was doing homework' Sam replied honestly.

'I was in the middle of a computer game' Dean frowned and went back up to it.

'You hungry?' Mary asked Sam.

'Nah, Dean made sandwiches before' he shrugged and went back upstairs too.

John and Mary looked at each other, but decided to just ignore it. The boys were getting along, and no matter what weird reasoning was behind that it still meant the house was going to become a quieter…calmer house.

* * *

One week later…

'I said: give it to me!' Sam screamed at the top of his lungs and reached for his stuffed bear.

'Sammy sleeps with a teddy bear!' Dean sniggered and pulled it from his reach. 'Sammy sleeps with a teddy bear!'

'Stop calling me that!' Sammy yelled and tried to reach it again but fell onto his knees, making Dean laugh more.' MUUUUUM!!!' Sam screamed and both parents came running.

'Dean' Mary sighed and Dean sniggered, tossing the bear onto the ground in front of Sam.

'Baby' he sighed since Sam was not on the verge of tears.

'I HATE YOU!'

'Sam!' John snapped. 'No more yelling'

Sam sat there, ignoring his mother's attempt he cheer him up. 'JERK!' he then snapped at Dean while his brother headed upstairs before his parents yelled as well.

'Bitch!' Dean snapped back.

'Dean!' Mary and John said in unison.

'Language!' John growled.

Dean's bedroom door slammed, and then Sam got up from the kitchen floor and grabbed his bear. He ran upstairs and slammed his own door, locking it.

'Another day at the Winchester house' Mary sighed sadly while John just looked angrily in the direction of the boys bedrooms.

* * *

Sam sniffed and hugged his bear. It was one that his mum and Dean bought him when he was about six and he used it to symbolize what he and Dean used to have.

Dean was in his room sitting on the bed and he has his music going to drown out the anger. He was so sick of his stupid crybaby brother at times, but there was no excitement in this boring house so he and Sam fought a lot. He looked over at a framed picture on his desk and sighed, all anger vented. It was of him and Sam about six years ago. Sam was five and he was nine. They were standing outside a monkey's cage at a zoo and had their arms around each other, grinning at the camera. Sam had a tiger ears hat on and Dean was holding a melting ice cream cone.

'Those were the happy days' Dean sighed and removed his earphones, turning the music off. Which was a good thing because he noticed his cell phone was ringing.

'Hello?' he answered it.

'Dean? It's Bobby' the gruff voice replied.

'Bobby!' Dean snapped into attention after he remembered who Bobby was. 'Are you on your way?'

'I'll be in Lawrence at about ten in the morning' Bobby told him. 'Could you boys meet me at the local park? We'll talk further there'

'Okay, ten o'clock!' Dean grinned and Bobby hung up. Dean stared at the phone for a moment, a bit surprised. 'Guess he's tired' Dean shrugged since the only person to ever hang up on him was Sam.

'Sam' Dean then realized and rushed to his brother's room to tell him and good news. He went to knock but heard sobs coming from the room.

Dean just stood there. He had never gone to Sam after one of their fights and just assumed Sam was mad, but never had he thought he'd actually made his brother cry. Dean bit his lip but then pounded on the door.

'Open up!' he yelled.

'Go away!' Sam's voice screamed at him.

'Let me in or I'll break it down!' Dean growled, knowing he couldn't actually do that…but Sam didn't know that.

The door clicked unlocked but did not open.

'Sam you-' Dean yanked the door open but saw Sam's tearful face looking at him angrily. 'You're crying over a stupid bear?' he asked in shock, shutting the bedroom door behind him in case his parents were nearby.

'What do you want?' Sam growled at him, now glad he'd hid the bear again in case Dean was back to get it and tease him some more about it.

'I have something to tell you, Bobby-'

'I don't care' Sam said and went to sit on his bed. 'Leave me alone'

'Sam?' Dean was confused. 'Come on bro, it's just a damn bear'

'Dean!' Sam snapped. 'That bear was all I have off what we used to be like! We were brothers back then and now you don't give a stuff about me!' Sam growled. He hadn't spoken like this to Dean before, telling him the truth. But now he felt he should since over five years, Dean still didn't get the message.

'What are you talking about?' Dean asked, laughing a bit. 'We're still brothers'

'No, we're not' Sam glared. 'You haven't been my brother for five years. We used to play together and made sure no one hurt me. But now…you're the only one that seems to hurt me Dean and you don't want anything to do with me unless you get something or you have to!' Sam hated Dean right now. 'Leave me alone'

'Sam-'

'GET OUT!' Sam screamed, bringing his parents upstairs.

Dean didn't know what to do, but he left the room and went back to his own.

Sam watched him leave and let Mary comfort him this time. John glared and went after Dean, grabbing him by his jacket collar.

'Can't you leave your brother alone for five minutes?' John asked but he more tired then angry.

'Guess not' Dean frowned and yanked free, slamming his door in John's face.

'I told you those two were a disaster waiting to happen' Mary said, trying not to start crying at how the boys were acting to each other.

Dean leaned against his door to listen, an idea forming in his head.

'Mum, dad!' Dean pulled the door open again. 'I gotta ask you something'

John and Mary were confused by this sudden, warm approach by Dean after hat had just happened.

'There's this guy, he's a martial arts coach and I signed myself up for lessons. It doesn't cost much and he teaches us personally since a big class is crowded or something. But he's like some sort of tutor or something. But I signed Sam up as well so maybe we can learnt to deal with each other more' Dean improvised and tried to be as convincing as possible. Lying was something he had always been good at.

'Deal with each other?' Mary repeated. 'I hope you're not referring to…'

'No, I mean we'll be spending so much time together and the guy will teach us to handle our anger and stuff' Dean shrugged, praying this would work.

'Well, it's a good idea' Mary thought in concern, looking at John since he's the one that signed permission forms and paid fees; mainly because Mary loved the boys and would sign or pay anything to keep them happy.

'Hm, I want to meet him first' John grunted. 'But okay' he sighed.

'Yes! Thanks!' Dean hugged his mum and then his dad before going back into his room.

The adults stood there in shock at being hugged. Dean hugged Mary every once in a while but not John. Dean figured he was too old for the guy-hugging thing.

* * *

Later that night once his parents had gone to bed, Sam stood by the window and just looked out at the still, dark street below. He sighed and turned around to see his door opening and Dean sneaking in.

'Sam?' Dean spoke softly. 'I told mum and dad about Bobby, the martial arts part anyway' he said.

'So you lied to them…again' Sam frowned and got back into bed.

'Sam, we're going to be saving people form evil things and we can't tell them a truth because they'll think we're nuts'

'Maybe we are' Sam replied sourly, still not in a good mood with Dean.

'You can't stay mad at me for ever' Dean stated.

'Once I get over this, you'll do something else' Sam told him. 'So yeah, I can'

'You're right' Dean sighed and sat on the bed beside him. 'And I'm sorry Sam'

'Did mum ask you to say that?' Sam asked.

'What? No, she would have made me during dinner' Dean shrugged.

'I wanna go to sleep' Sam said and lay down.

'Okay, but Sam? You're not…you're not going to tell mum are you?' Dean asked as he headed to the door.

'About Bobby? No. She'd worry' Sam sighed, making it clear he wasn't telling for her sake, not Dean's.

'Thanks' Dean sighed. 'Goodnight Sam' he then left the room.

* * *

The following morning, Dean was up earlier since he had asked Mary to wake him at nine. Both he and Sam were dressed and John was staying home from work to meet the Bobby guys Dean seems to hyped up to see. Mary didn't want to be left out either so it turned out the whole family were going, which made Dean all the more nervous.

'You don't seem too happy about this' Mary noticed as they got out of the Impala.

'Dean said he signed me up, I have no choice' Sam shrugged. 'But whatever, I'll do it' he sighed once Dean gave him a death glare.

Bobby watched the room heading towards him and panicked for a moment, he didn't know why the family where here but he stayed cool in case it wasn't because they'd found out the truth.

'John Winchester' John held out his hand to the man.

'Bobby Casing' Bobby shook his hand and then smiled at Mary in greeting, being as polite as possible.

'You're the martial arts coach Dean won't shut up about?' John asked, a bit of a joke in his tone. He was being as welcoming as possible because this man held hope of putting an end Sam and Dean's wars.

'Ah yeah' Bobby nodded and Mary frowned since Bobby didn't have the athletic body she had been expecting from a martial arts master.

'And how much do you charge?' John wondered.

'Charge? Oh um…' Bobby frowned as Dean looked at him expectantly. But then again, ammo didn't come cheap. 'Ah…Twenty bucks a lesson' he shrugged.

John thought about it and sighed. 'Okay, and how many lessons?'

'The first terms goes for a few weeks, so three lessons each week and um, for two weeks'

'$120?' John summed it up and thought it was reasonable in some way. 'Okay' John took out his checkbook.

* * *

They spoke for a bit longer and Bobby said he'll give the boys a free "introductionary' lesson now. John and Mary left since Dean promised he and Sam would walk home once it was over.

The moment their parents had left, Bobby and Dean breathed in relief.

'So, um…hi' Dean grinned.

Bobby looked the boys over properly. They seemed to be in good shape and healthy, so that was a start.

'Dean I assume?' Bobby smirked and noticed Sam walking away to sit on a park bench. 'And that's Sam?'

'Yeah, he's mad at me though…for making fun of him…it's nothing, just he's not talking to me'

'Well if you boys are serious about becoming hunters, you're going to be relying on each other to stay alive'

'That's comforting' Dean muttered. 'But what about you? Won't you be with us?'

'Me? Oh no, I can't. The job I do are more dangerous and for more experienced…plus you're just kids. I mean, this is heavy stuff' Bobby sighed. 'Either of you ever used a shotgun before?'

'Dad took us hunting a few years back, so I can…but Sam didn't want to' Dean looked over at his brother. Sam was swinging his feet miserably and staring at the ground. 'Do you think…you know? Maybe it'll be better if I leave Sam out of this' Dean sighed, feeling for once he was being a bit unfair to his brother. This was going to be dangerous and he'd practically dragged Sam into it.

'I thought you said he wanted to do this too' Bobby raised an eyebrow.

'He did' Dean nodded. 'But now I'm not so sure'

'Means he's got a brain' Bobby muttered under his breath.

'What?'

'Nothing' Bobby replied and told Dean to wait there. He went over to where Sam was sitting and looked down at the boy. Sam noticed a shadow fall over him and looked up at bobby's unshaved face.

'Boys, we need to talk reality here' Bobby said to both Sam and Dean.

* * *

**Author's notes: ** I know this wasn't the best place to leave this chapter but i didn't have much choice, don't worry...more coming soon enough! Let me know what y'all think! 


	5. No Turning Back

**Author's notes:** Thanks 'mcfan' for your review. Bobby is awesome! And yeah, it is different. I guess this story can be described as: a different like and situtations, but with the same ending result. thanks 'sammygirl1963' for your review. And yeah, hiding the hunting part of their lives won't be easy to do, as this chapter clearly states.Thanks. 'timetowaste247' for your review. your review was very motivational so thanks!! And don't worry, I fully intend to reveal the identity of the mystery caller later down the track, just leading up to it. I was never going to not tell you guys so don't worry! Thanks 'anonymous shadow' for your review. Glad you liked it! And here's another chapter!

This chapter was a bit weird. I did a bit and then it seemed like I was stuck and all, so I left it for a few dys and then...it just came to me! So I hope you all like it and please let me know whatcha think!**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: No turning back**

Dean moved to sit beside Sam as Bobby crouched a bit to be more eye-leveled with them.

'Being a hunter is something you become for life' Bobby explained, he'd used his entire car trip here thinking how to explain this to them. 'It isn't just some club you join and then quit when you can't take anymore. You boys will face things you probably never even imagined possible' he said and watched their reactions. Dean was thinking and looking a bit guilty while Sam's eyes were huge but he listened with such focus and interest, so Bobby continued.

'If you boys truly want to be hunters, you will learnt to handle just about any weapon, you'll learn not just how to track down such evil beings, but how to kill them. To put a end to something, and it will do anything in it's power to stop you. Do you understand? This isn't just some mission to save lives, but it's a path of evil, nightmares and death'

'I understand' Dean said after a few minutes thinking. He glanced over at Sam.

'I understand' Sam replied as well. 'But hell no!' he jumped up and looked at Dean angrily. 'What is wrong with you?' he snapped. 'You want to hunt some evil, scary thing and kill it? You could get yourself killed, you're just a kid Dean…not Superman!'

'I know' Dean replied. 'But think about it…our lives won't be boring anymore! We can work together to stop evil creatures from killing people Sam!'

'Yeah?' Sam asked and sat back down. 'But what happens to mum and dad? Did you even think about them?' he snapped.

Bobby stood back up and just let them talk it out, thankful at least one of them was thinking rationally.

'What about mum and dad?' Dean wondered. 'They won't know'

'Exactly!' Sam told him. 'Remember when we stopped that spirit thing? They thought we were suspects! We had to lie to them, do things behind their backs. What happens if we do get killed? They won't be able to handle something like that' Sam pointed out.

'I noticed you're saying "us" now instead of just me' Dean stated.

'Yeah…well…someone has to save your butt!' Sam said angrily and crossed his arms in a half-pout.

'Sam, I know it's gonna be scary as hell and it's gonna be rough. But weren't you the one that said we should be brothers again? Well, we can!' Dean moved closer to Sam, whom was looking very scared. 'We'll be a team bro. Hunting and killing evil together! Saving people'

'What about mum and dad?' Sam mumbled, hating how Dean always convinced him to do things, but this was the first time he had been this nice to him in a long time.

'Maybe one day we'll tell them, but think about it: if they knew what we were doing…would they let us?'

'No' Sam shrugged honestly but then looked at Dean. 'You're right' he sighed. 'For once' Sam added with a small smirk, but it quickly turned serious again.

Both boys looked up at Bobby hopefully.

'We want to do this' Dean said. 'Please, teach us'

Bobby sighed heavily and hung his head for a moment. 'Alright' he muttered. 'But first, you need to know what you're up against'

'Sure' Dean and Sam spoke in unison.

* * *

The first week was spent on learning about creatures and memorizing which weapon was which. Then they had to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. To work as a team, Bobby gave them a challenge of changing the way they thought of each other. And that was a mission in itself.

As they got home after one of their lessons, they set to work right away because Bobby was taking them out on their first proper hunt soon and they had to be ready.

'Hey boys, how was your martial arts today?' Mary smiled at them once they came inside, collapsing on chairs; their minds totally wrecked and were also worn out from shooting practice, with non-bullet guns of course though.

'Good' Sam muttered.

'Well, show us' Mary stopped cleaning and came over.

'Eh?' Dean glanced up.

'Show us some moves you've learnt'

'Oh ah…' Dean frowned. 'Too sore'

'Yeah, muscles giving out' Sam gasped. He stood up and winced, falling to one knee.

'We're gonna go rest' Dean said as he got up and put his arm around Sam's waist, helping him upstairs.

'Okay' Mary sighed in disappointment and wandered back to work.

The boys reached Dean's door and Dean let Sam go, who was perfectly fine.

'What was a simple trick' Dean sighed.

'It worked' Sam shrugged and Dean followed Sam to his room.

'Sammy?' he asked as his brother collapsed onto his bed.

'Mhm?' Sam asked with his eyes closed, stifling a yawn.

'We can really do this right?' Dean wondered, now having lack of faith in their ability to hunt and kill evil.

'S'pose so' Sam shrugged. 'I mean we just have to work together, play on each others strengths and weaknesses like Bobby said'

'Yeah, but what if…?'

'Dean' Sam sat up and sighed. 'You're the one that wanted this so bad, you're the one that was so damned sure that two kids like us can actually do this…why the change of heart now?'

'Honestly? I dunno' Dean shrugged. 'And I know I can do this'

'Right' Sam frowned. 'So you don't think I can?'

'It's not like that' Dean said and wasn't used to having to share this kinda stuff with Sam. 'I just…just…I worry about you' he shrugged. 'There I said it!' Dean snapped.

'Why?' Sam wondered. 'Since when do you worry about me?'

'Why? Dude, you're my little brother. I always worry about you, Geek'

'Yeah. Well, funny way of showing it' Sam lay back down. 'I'm tired, lemme sleep'

Dean nodded and left the room.

* * *

The last week with Bobby's tutoring was tough. He had them in tip-top shape. Running, jumping, actual martial arts training…and that was before the shooting practice with real guns, which scared the hell out of Sam at first. Then they had some Latin training, pop-quizzes on how to track or kill certain creatures. Then went to a whole new level of training when the final day came, by actually summoning a spirit and getting the boys to get rid of her.

Bobby said goodbye to John and Mary and then said he wanted to say goodbye to the boys since they were very good students.

'Sam, Dean' Bobby smiled at them as they crowded around in Dean's room. 'I have something for you both' he smiled and handed a bag over to Dean.

'Woah' Dean almost dropped it from the weight. 'What's this?'

'Basic shotguns, bottles of holy water…tins of salt, Ammo…that kinda stuff, and some knives, all the things you boys will need for starters. And Sam' Bobby handed him a bag as well, which was just as heavy. 'Books' he explained. 'Latin, protecting symbols…creature information and a bunch of stuff you'll need too'

'He knows you're the Geek' Dean smirked but Sam was happy with the books, much easier to explain to mum and dad than shotguns.

'Now, you boys look after each other okay? I'll meet you tonight at 10:15pm' he nodded and opened the door to head back downstairs to where Mary and John were talking.

'Bye boys!" he called out and left.

Dean pulled a loose floorboard up under his bed and disposed the bag there. Sam rushed to his room and hid the books in a hidden compartment in his closet.

After that, they went downstairs with proud and relieved grins on their faces.

'You boys going to stay away from each others throats still? Now that Bobby has gone' John said to them.

'Sure' Sam nodded. 'So long as Dean stops being a Jerk'

'Bitch' Dean frowned.

'Dean!!' Mary and John snapped.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Dean lay awake in their beds until 10pm. Their parents were always asleep by nine, so it was reasonably okay. They dressed in boots…dark, long pants and jackets, which Bobby had been able to get for them. Dean grabbed his weapon bag from out of the loose floorboard and sorted out all he would need for this hunt, stuffing the required items into a spare duffel bag. He opened his window and climbed onto the tree outside his window. He then carefully shut the window again since Sam's was the only one that had a way to keep it open, he'd have to go back in through Sam's later. Dean crept around the side of the house and waited in the shadows for Sam.

'Jesus!' Sam bit his lip and cursed softly as he kicked his toe on the edge of his bed while putting his boots on. He grabbed his jacket and knew he was already late. Sam grabbed three books from his closet and a pen from his bedside table. He opened his window and stared at the tree with a sigh. Sam climbed out and cautiously onto the branch right outside, then he shoved the pen into part of the windowsill like Dean had taught him in order to keep the window firmly open for re-entrance. He climbed down the tree with his new duffel bag on his shoulders and jumped to the ground, rushing around the side where Dean was waiting.

'Sorry' Sam hissed.

'Bout time!' Dean frowned and they crept down the street, avoiding as many streetlamps as possible.

'I'm still new to the whole sneaking out thing!' Sam hissed in his own defense.

'No kidding' Dean rolled his eyes and spotted Bobby's truck at the park. 'Come on' Dean sped up, pulling his brother with him.

'You're late boys' Bobby grunted as they jumped into his truck and buckled up their seatbelts.

'Sam's fault' Dean explained.

'I'm not used to sneaking out!' Sam snapped in annoyance of always being blamed.

'Enough' Bobby grunted. 'We've got work to do' he started the engine and drove out of Lawrence.

* * *

It was about 10:43pm when Mary awoke. She sat upright in bed and looked around, feeling confused. She climbed out of bed and was careful not to wake her husband. She crept downstairs and poured herself a glass of water.

'Something's night right' she muttered softly and had a strange feeling in her stomach. She sighed and then frowned, noticing something on the windowsill.

'Salt?' she gasped and felt it then gave it a sniff. 'What the?' she wiped it off her fingers and shook her head; it made no sense. She headed back upstairs and paused at the top. She went over to Dean's room and pushed the door open carefully. His bed was empty, and was nowhere in sight.

'Typical' she sighed again and then went to Sam's. She didn't know why, but for probably the first time…she was actually slightly suspicious of Sam.

'Sam?' she whispered a bit worried and poked her head into the room…also empty. She saw the window was wide open and knew Dean was the mastermind behind it all. Mary was worried, it wasn't like Sam to allow Dean to have him sneaking out as well and it wasn't like Dean to want Sam along with him when he snuck out. She glanced over at the clock and made a quick decision…

* * *

'Ouch' Sam hissed as Dean stood on his foot.

'We're close' Bobby then said, keeping his gun leveled in front of him. Dean and Sam where behind him taking the rear while walking backwards, weapons at the ready. Sam was gripping his silver-bullet loaded gun while Dean held his silver-knife tightly. Both boys were as scared as hell, Sam more so…but they knew that this was a job that just had to be done.

'Morrrrrrrr' came a moan and Bobby spun around. He had told the boys that he needed their backup, but truthfully…he was backing them up. This was their hunt now.

'Wait' Dean said and Sam did. At a moment like this, it was when Sam and Dean trusted each other completely, no questions asked. A white mist materialized into a woman, one with long fingernails and chipped teeth. She moaned again and Sam bit his lip to fight the urge to run.

'Now!' Dean yelled and ran at the woman, slashing her across the stomach. She screamed out and hit him, causing him a wounded shoulder. Bobby got a bit nervous since Sam had hesitated. Sam saw Dean being thrown aside in pain and then steadied the gun. He pulled the trigger twice, closing his eyes as he did.

'You okay?' he heard Bobby's voice and Dena's reply.

'Yeah, no thanks to Sam' Dean grumbled. He got up, a hand over his shredded sleeve that was dripping with blood.

Sam re-opened his eyes and saw a pile of ashes where the woman had been and Dean's words rung in his head, like a sickening echo.

Bobby saw the guilt on Sam's face but the boy is eleven! It would have been strange if he hadn't hesitated.

'Sam finished the job Dean' he told the elder boy.

Dean shrugged and grabbed his fallen knife. 'Whatever, we gotta get back'

'Sorry Dean' Sam mumbled.

'You could've been sorrier' Dean frowned. He wasn't trying to be mean; but his little brother needed to toughen up. It was sort of his way to get Sam to understand that life and death could be a matter of seconds, a matter of one wrong move. He glanced over and saw Sam's guilty expression and rolled his eyes.

'But thanks' he shrugged. 'You killed it'

Sam nodded. 'Yeah' he breathed in relief as they got back into Bobby's truck.

* * *

Mary checked out the kitchen window again and then frowned as a light swept across the road, like a car driving off around back. She looked over at the wall where the clock read: 11:52, and frowned.

'I could use a drink' Sam gasped as they climbed up the tree, and tossed his bag carefully inside.

'No comment' Dean said, gasping a bit as well. He climbed in through Sam's window and then rushed to his room to hide his bag. He glanced at his drawers and figured to change his shirt but was too thirsty; it can wait five more minutes.

Sam and Dean crept downstairs, being as quiet as they could manage.

'At least we weren't busted' Dean said to Sam.

'Ah…I think we are' Sam gulped as he saw his angry mother sitting at the kitchen table.

'What…' Dean turned to see her as well and bit his lip. Maybe he should have changed his shirt…

'So nice of you two to come back' she said and got up, walking over. 'Dean, what? Oh my god' she gasped as she saw the rips in his right shoulder sleeve and the blood soaking through.

'I'm fine' Dean lied.

'Where were you?' Mary snapped, but in somewhat a whisper as well.

They were both so caught off guard that no good excuse came to mind.

'We…we…'Sam panicked to think of something but was so scared of being in trouble that he really couldn't think.

'No, I don't want some excuse' Mary sighed. 'If you don't want to tell me, then please don't lie. Your father and I raised you better than that. Go shower and bed' she sighed. 'I'm very disappointed in you both'

'Will you tell dad?' Dean asked nervously. He knew how his father was damn good at punishments and yelled really loud about these things.

'Will it happen again?' Mary asked.

'No' Sam shook his head, hating how easier it was for him to lie.

'Then no' Mary said. 'Not this time'

'Thanks' Dean sighed and headed upstairs to shower, not realizing Sam hadn't followed.

'Are you mad?' he wondered.

'I don't know' Mary said and he noticed the way she looked at him different. It was the same way she looked at Dean when he did something that broke her heart. It wasn't the same looked Sam used to get, the one filled with pride and understanding.

'You're looking at me different' he said, all the good feelings of the night's victory washed away by guilt and sadness.

'I guess…I guess I just realize you're not a child anymore' Mary sighed, remembering when she'd had this conversation with Dean years earlier. 'And maybe I should stop treating you like one'

'No, no mum…please don't!' Sam pleaded, walking closer. 'I'm sorry! We didn't go to a party…we didn't take drugs or drink or whatever else people do at parties!'

'Then what did you do?' she asked and hated how she felt skeptical. She shook her head once Sam went quiet and didn't answer her question.

'I'm going to bed, it's late' Mary said. 'Let's just forget about this okay?'

'But you won't forget about it' Sam hung his head sadly.

'No, but I can pretend too' she told him and walked past, heading towards the stairs.

'What if…what if I told you we saved people tonight?' Sam shrugged and watched as she turned to look at him again.

'Sam, if you don't want to tell me…don't lie'

'It's not a lie' he admitted. 'We did save people tonight' he sighed and gave a nod. 'I swear we did. I hate lying to you and dad' he said, feeling his lip quiver. He didn't care if Dean thought he was a baby, but he did cry easily sometimes and when his mother was involved…like he hurt her in some way, it made Sam feel so bad that he cried.

Mary's face softened and she came back over. 'How many people?' she asked.

'I dunno' Sam shrugged. 'A family at least'

'How did you save them? She asked and ran a hand through his hair, feeling that this was still his little boy, her Sammy.

'I…you wouldn't believe me if I told you' Sam sighed. 'I'm sorry, I am…but it's for your own safety' he said, the last part just kind of slipped out.

'Honey' Mary withdrew her hand and placed both on his shoulders. 'I am your mother, it's my job to protect you' she knew Sam wasn't going to give in but at least they'd come this far. 'Just tell me…was is dangerous?'

Sam stared at her for a moment and then felt defeated. 'Yes' he muttered.

Mary tried to stay calm. 'And was it a one night thing?'

'Probably not' Sam shrugged. 'But we're helping people!'

'How dangerous?' Mary could not hold back the feeling that this was why she had woken tonight, because her boys were in great danger.

'Mum...' Sam pleaded, he wasn't going to say…he'd said too much already and Dean was going to kill him, for sure.

'No Sam, if you and Dean are doing something dangerous, even if it's for all the right reasons…I can't' she said. 'I don't want to lose either of you'

'You won't, trust me' Sam said, looking right into her eyes. 'We know what we're doing mum and we're not stupid. Please…trust me?'

Mary looked at his eyes and felt as though she was defying all motherly instincts. 'Okay' she gave in. 'I trust you. But will you please, at least let me know when you're going out…or anything!'

'You won't like it' Sam frowned, he was certain of that.

'Okay, look' Mary knew this was wrong, she knew it put her baby boys in danger but she also knew Dean. If there was something he was going to do, then nothing was likely to stop him. So if she knew when they were going, where and what they were up to…then maybe she could talk them out of it…or do anything to keep them safe. It felt wrong, but at the same tie if felt like whatever these boys were doing…that they were meant to.

'You tell me…and I swear Sam…I swear that you can trust me, okay?'

'No telling Dad?' Sam asked, skeptical but swearing was something his mother only did when she completely meant it. 'You won't let Dean kill me for saying? And no lectures? No trying to stop us?'

'I promise, as long as I know what you're doing…where you're going and who you're with. Deal?'

Sam thought about it for a moment. It would be handy. If he told his mother the truth…would she really be okay with it? No, probably not. She'd freak out and think he'd lost it. There was no way he could tell her the truth…right? Although she could be of some use and if their father found out she could butt in. But seriously? Demons, spirits…? What mother let's their only two children go off to fight them?

'Mum' Sam sighed and looked at her awaiting but worried face. 'But you can't freak out, okay?'

'Oh gosh' Mary gasped and fought back all dreading thoughts. 'I'll try'

Sam knew it was too late to back out now. Demons? Nah, Dean was whom he was scared of now. 'Remember mum…don't. Freak. Out' he said carefully and took a deep breath…

* * *

**Author's notes: **Uh-oh! Troubles a brewing...or is it? Yeah, Mary is about to discover the truth and Dean is gonig to be "happy" about it! But, things may not go quite as you assume! Anyways, please let me know what you thought of it all and any ideas/theories you'd like to share, please do! I'm all ears! So please...review? 


	6. Keeping Her Word

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'ghostwriter' for your review. Glad ya liked it! Thanks 'wcfan' for your review. Mary is only calm externally, inside she is panicking and all sorts...but the boys don't know what she has had a few supernatural experiences of her own. Thanks 'still awesome2009' for your review. Yeah, there was a lot in it lol. Glad you liked it!

And, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter Six: Keeping her word**

John was up early that morning and started getting ready for work. He saw Mary was fast asleep still and figured she'd had a late night or something. So he decided to take over this morning and get the boys up, as well as preparing breakfast.

He dressed and then made his way down the hall to Sam's room.

'Sam!' he knocked on the door loudly and heard his complaining from inside, but seemed to be getting up. John then went to Dean room and didn't bother knocking because Dean always ignored it.

'Dean' he stood over him. 'Time to get up'

'Go…way' Dean mumbled in his sleep, rolling over so he wasn't facing John.

'Dean' John sighed in annoyance and gave the teenager a shove. 'Get up'

'Bite me' Dean growled.

'I'm going to do more than that in a minute' John was not in the mood for this. He grabbed the bed and tipped it, shoving Dean off it.

'I'm up!' Dean snapped angrily. 'I hate you' he said slowly, glaring in annoyance.

'Hey, what happened?' John noticed a large scrap on Dean's shoulder, which was bruised as well.

'Nothing' Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt. 'I'll be down in sec' he stifled a yawn.

John nodded and went downstairs to where Sam was resting his head on the table sleepishly, waiting to be fed.

'Hey' John said and thought what to make…cereal couldn't be too hard.

'Mmhm' Sam mumbled sleepishly. 'Where's mum?'

'Bed' John replied. 'She's the only one with no reasons to get up; I have work, you boys have school'

'Lucky her' Sam yawned.

* * *

Mary rolled over and then woke quickly. She glanced at the time and noticed John's absence. She got out of bed and as she went to go downstairs she saw Dean coming out of his room.

'Dean' she said and lifted his shirtsleeve, ignoring his complaints. 'That looks really bad' she sighed. 'Come on'

John looked over as Mary and Dean came into the kitchen.

'The boys are staying home today' Mary stated, much to everyone's surprise.

'Why?' John questioned, Mary had only ever done this when either were sick…but never both at once. Plus, the boys looked tired, but otherwise fine, unless this had something to do with Dean's injury.

'Don't worry, I'll explain later. You're going to be late for work' Mary gave him a kiss. He was curious and was sure Dean had done something wrong, which is why she was keeping him out of it…but she was right: he was going to be late.

'Okay, call me if you need anything' he kissed her cheek and left.

'Eat' Mary placed a bowl of cereal in front of Dean while Sam continued to eat his.

'What's going on?' Dean asked. 'I know we snuck out last night, and I know you promised not to tell dad…but giving us a day off?' Dean frowned. He turned to Sam and saw the guilty expression plastered all over his face and the way he seemed too focused on his breakfast. 'Sam' Dean growled. 'What did you do?'

* * *

After breakfast, Mary removed Dean's shirt and told Sam to get the first aid kit. Despite Dean's yelping and resistance, she was able to clean the wound and bandage it.

'There, that should help' she sighed, handing his shirt back. 'How did you get it?'

'It was kinda my fault' Sam shrugged.

'Dean' Mary sighed and faced him. 'Sam told me what happened last night, and about Bobby…which I cannot believe your father and I didn't suspect anything with that man!' she sighed.

'You told her?' Dean snapped at Sam and went to get up but Mary pushed him back onto the chair.

'I'm glad he did' Mary said firmly. She wasn't normally the stern and strict one or the one to hand out punishments, but she was one to keep her word. And she had sworn to Sam that she wouldn't tell John. 'I must say, I'm very skeptical and I am not okay with it even the slightest. But I also have a feeling that it doesn't matter what I do or say against it…you boys will continue doing this anyway'

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'But you believe us? That we hunt evil things like spirits?'

Mary didn't answer. She did believe them but only because they weren't the only ones that had seen strange, unexplained things.

'So what happens now?' Dean wondered. 'You gonna put bars on our windows or chain us to our beds?'

'Don't tempt me' Mary frowned, but sighed. 'I want to know what you boys are doing, where you're going and if it's too dangerous, I want you to be smart enough to not go'

'Even if people die?' Dean asked.

'You and Sam, you're my boys' Mary said sadly, placing a hand on each of them. 'And as your mother, I will do anything it takes to save you both, whatever it takes'

'But mum…why are you letting us do this then?' Sam wondered.

'Because, I know you will do it with or without me. So I prefer we work together on this one'

'No offence mum, but I don't see you firing a shotgun at some evil creature that haunts people' Dean said.

Mary's face then went from worried to a shocked, annoyed expression. 'Excuse me?' she asked and turned to Sam then. 'I don't remember you saying anything about shotguns!'

'I'm shutting up now' Dean sighed.

* * *

By lunchtime, Mary had seen all of Sam's books and was giving a tour of all their weapons, which she was half tempted to confiscate…well, more than half tempted.

'I am not okay with this' she said as she followed Dean downstairs to makes him and Sam some lunch.

'You've mentioned that' Dean reminded her. 'Like…ten times, mum'

'Well I'm saying it again' she frowned, grabbed a loaf of bread and some contents from the fridge.

'Dean! Dean!' Sam raced down the stairs, shoving a book under his nose. 'Look'

'A devil's trap?' Dean rolled his face. 'What, you want us to fight the Devil?'

CRASH!

'Mum?' Sam asked in concern, staring at the shattered plate on the floor.

'I'm okay' she said, getting her breath back. 'Just, no Devil talk'

'You're stupid' Dean whispered to Sam. 'why'd you tell her?'

Mary stood there and made sandwiches, listening in on the boys as they whispered to each other, but loud enough for her to hear them.

'So you would rather lie to her?' Sam hissed back.

'Yes' Dean said. 'Look at her, she's a wreck, she thinks we're nuts and now she's going to mother every friggin scratch we get…don't you get it? We should be doing this alone Sam'

'I'm not a freak like you, I won't wanna be alone' Sam crossed his arms and sat at the table. 'Besides, what if dad found out?'

'Whatever' Dean rolled his eyes and smiled as Mary placed a plate in front of him. 'Thanks mum' Sam said as he got a plate too.

Mary nodded and sat down, watching them eat.

'What?' Dean asked through a mouthful. 'Something in my hair?'

'Nothing' Mary sighed and looked away. She just got up and wandered upstairs, leaving both boys very concerned.

Sam was starting to regret telling her the truth.

* * *

As John returned home later that night, annoyed as hell over his rough day at work, he saw something…strange. He shut the front door and locked it and then turned the kitchen light on. The house was quiet and dark. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was about dinnertime.

'I'm home!' he called out but got no reply. 'Anyone home?' he said louder and then got very worried. 'Mary?' he called out. 'Dean, Sam?' John reached Dean's room and yanked the door open, checking it out. Then he did Sam's room and then finally found them in his and Mary's bedroom.

* * *

They were asleep on the bed, all three of them. Mary was in the middle, one son on each side of her. Sam was cuddled up to her and Dean was holding her hand. It was a nice sight for John to come home to but it was strange. Sam was eleven and hadn't done this since…well, last year…but Dean hadn't done it in over six years.

'Hey' he said loudly. 'I'm home'

'Mmhm' Dean groaned, ignoring him. Mary wasn't much different. Sam however, opened his eyes and yawned.

'Dad? You're home?' he gasped and looked over at the alarm clock. 'Holy!' he jumped up. 'Dean! Mum!' he shook them. 'It's six!'

'What?' Mary frowned and sat up. 'Oh, Dean' He tried to wake him.

'We're going to see a movie' Sam lied to John. 'And we're gonna be late'

'Leave…me…' Dean grumbled but got up as well.

'A movie?' John raised an eyebrow.

Mary didn't say anything. She had made it clear to Sam and Dean that she wasn't going to lie to John, just not tell the truth. So she settled to saying nothing.

'Mary?' he asked, shocked in her silence.

'We have to go' she sighed and pushed the boys from the room. Sam raced to his room and dug through everything in search of the stuff he needed, also changing quickly.

Dean sluggishly made his way to his room, walking into his door. He changed and stifled a yawn. He glanced over at the time and then was in full alert. He grabbed his already-packed weapon bag and exited his room the same time as Sam.

'They look…oddly excited, about the movie' John frowned.

Mary shrugged and gave him a kiss. 'Back late' she told him and went downstairs, also grabbed the keys to the Impala.

* * *

'Be careful' Mary said as they parked outside an abandoned house only twenty minutes from their home.

'Yeah, yeah' he said and got out of the car.

'I meant it' Mary snapped.

'Love ya' Sam gave her a kiss and rushed to catch up with Sam.

Mary watched them sneaking around back and felt like a mother that was letting her sons become criminals. She knew full well that house was locked.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she got out of John's beloved car and rushed to one of the back windows, peaking in. She could see the boys, and hated how soldier-like they appeared. Then the dust at their feet swirled and a smoke-figure formed into that of a woman. Mary wasn't sure how her eleven-year-old and sixteen-year-old sons were so brave because she just about fainted.

'Sam!' Dean snapped and Sam spun around, firing the gun at the woman, making her vanish. Mary remembered their talk involving rock salt loaded guns and shook her head, shocked that they actually worked. Salt repelled evil…that was one that she was going to take ten years to get her head around.

She pulled herself from her wandering thoughts and saw Sam sitting nearby, muttering Latin from one of his books while Dean kept guard, firing at the spirit every now and again. The woman then screamed and burst into blue fire, before disappearing altogether.

Sam and Dean gave each other high-fives and went back to the window to find their mother there.

'Mum?' Sam asked. 'You okay?'

'You weren't kidding' she gasped, but knew that before. 'Oh my gosh'

'If it makes you feel any better…this isn't our first spirit' Dean shrugged.

'No, nope…that doesn't make me feel any better' she gasped.

They boys climbed back through the broken window and she grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks, leading them back to the car.

'Dude, we're so never leaving the house til we're fifty now' Dean groaned.

* * *

Once they drove into their driveway again, Mary had gotten over the shock and was slightly proud of her boys.

'I still don't like this' she added. 'And spirits, that's all you beat?'

'Bobby taught us to beat a few things' Dean said. 'But spirits are more common'

'I want his number' she said.

'Mum-'

'Dean Winchester, you give me his number or I swear I will lock you in your room and bar the window until you're twenty-one' she said in a serious tone.

'Okay' Dean replied nervously and gulped at the thought of being locked away all that time…he'd shoot himself.

Sam sniggered a little from the backseat but Mary turned on him too. 'Ah, I'm hungry' he shrugged, getting out of the car.

* * *

John washed off the last of his shaving cream and heard voices from downstairs. He glanced at the time and then went down to greet them.

'Long movie?' he asked and Dean looked confused.

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Totally worth it though' he said and went to the fridge in search of food. Dean remembered what was going on and made up some quotes and characters to talk about. Every time he saw a movie, he blabbed about it so it was only fair he made their story realistic and go on about it…real or not.

John was surprised in Sam's sudden appetite and Mary's silence. In fact, Mary was busying herself with anything in sight, like making hot chocolate.

'How'd you get so filthy?' John noticed Dean's jacket was a bit torn and dirty was evident on his jeans.

'He got into a fight with some guy, he's so stupid' Sam rolled his eyes; he hated how easy it was getting for him to lie.

John nodded and as they went upstairs to change, shower or whatever…John glanced over at his wife.

'Mary?' he asked and she avoided him. 'Mary?' he asked again and she sighed, turning around.

'What?' she asked, trying to keep herself from looking at him.

'You're so…quiet' he frowned and moved closer, talking more softly. 'Is everything okay?'

'John, I can't lie to you' she told him and looked at him in the eye finally. 'But I can't tell you the truth either. Sam and Dean, I promised them' she said.

'Promised them what?' he asked, feeling a little left out since, at least Dean used to trust him with things, but now it was as though they hardly knew each other.

'I promised I wouldn't tell you okay? Just trust me, I'm trying to convince them to tell you…but I will not break my promise'

'Okay' he nodded. 'Just, just tell me they're not in trouble? That, they're not going to get hurt?'

Mary looked away and gave a sad smile. 'Not while I'm here' she sighed and gave a little nod of determination. 'Don't worry…they'll be fine'

* * *

**Author's notes: **There it is everyone! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. All ideas and speculations are welcome too. :)

* * *


	7. Hunting Changes People

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'ghostwriter' and 'wcfan' for your reviews! John is indeed confused, more so in this chapter. Thanks 'poaetpainter' for your review. It is a good idea, only thing is that I am not killing off any Winchesters in this fic, it goes against the plot and storyline of it. However, the running away, being hurt in accident, losing trust...that is very likely...and this chapter could very well be setting up to some of that.

This chapter has a bit of swearing and all, but I am happy to finally add the start of one of the big plots in this fic which a lot of the past chapters have been building up to...and the mystery caller is going to be in the upcoming chapters soon enough...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Hunting changes people**

A whole two months passed by and the Winchester family was noticeably quieter. Mary and John didn't speak much anymore and the boys felt it was best to just keep their mouths shut and avoid possible awkwardness.

It was a Monday morning when John dropped Sam off at school and then Dean. He never said a word to them and just went straight to work afterwards as usual.

Mary had spent the day at her friend Jill's place, trying to get advice on what to do without telling Jill what she wasn't meant tell, in accordance to her promise.

* * *

Sam sat in the middle of his classroom and just tried to focus on his schoolwork, but he was nervous. He wasn't deaf nor blind…he knew things were rough with his parents, even Dean seemed to have noticed.

'Sam?' his teacher asked again.

'Hm?' he looked up and at glanced at the board. 'Ah, D squared equals minus three' he sighed, taking a moment to do the Math.

'Very good' she nodded and wrote something else up, muttering about measurements and other rubbish that Sam was starting to lose interest in. How can school be of any use to him when he was a hunter? Knowing the size of a square wasn't going help him or Dean to kill any monsters.

The class started chanting Math rules and other things after the teacher, but Sam just gazed out the window, wondering what life meant for him now. Where could he possibly go from here?

* * *

Dean was having similar problems, but not in the classroom. He slept through his classes anyway, so no issues there. Only that the stupid teacher woke him five times. His problems had started in his last class for the day…Gym.

Normally Dean was a reasonably average student. He got top marks for the physical stuff and no marks for the theory rubbish. His class was currently warming up for a touch football match. One of the boys, Don, was also present in this class and he didn't have much likely for Dean…for reasons unknown. Don was a bit bigger than Dean and had blonde hair that always looked icky to Dean. But Don was no doubt able to knock another kid flat on his or her back in seconds. Dean may have learnt new fighting techniques lately, but no way was he going to let Don get to him. Because it was so much more tempting now that Dean wasn't scared of him anymore. So he just ignored him and concentrated on his stretching, if only Don could do the same thing.

'Alright there Dean?' Don smirked. 'Not gonna run home to mummy?'

'Yeah, you're ugly enough…surprised no one has run from your pig-face yet either' Dean retaliated. That had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. His mouth never negotiated with his brain before it spoke, now wasn't much of an exception.

Don didn't say anything else though, so Dean felt okay.

The teacher's whistle blew and the teams ran out onto the field.

Dean had just happened to end up on the team going against Don's, which meant no one on his team was going to dare stop Don from doing what he wanted.

'See? I can smell you from here' Dean said as two other boys got out of Don's way.

'Kevin, catch!' Don yelled, throwing the football towards the boy beside Dean.

Dean copped it square in the nose, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

'Ow!' he gasped, feeling the blood oozing from his nose. He glanced over at the teacher, but he was talking to the principal so he hadn't seen a thing.

'Aw Poor Deanie' Don taunted and some of his goofy friends laughed.

'I'm not the one you should be worried about, Dona' Dean replied. He noticed the nasty shade of dislike that covered Don's face at that. Dean then thought, how many people in this entire school had called Don a not-so-nice name?

'Well, I make one' he muttered to himself. But Dean still wasn't scared of Don. Those days were well and truly over now. Dean grabbed the football and pulled himself up. He saw where the goal post was and it was too far. He was a good runner, but even he had limits. Dean looked around for an exit, a gap he could squeeze through…no go. He sighed and stared straight ahead. He was now eye-to-eye with Don.

'Alright beef boy…you're on' he smirked to himself. Yeah, Dean knew this wasn't his usual way of things, but he felt different, more…confident in his own strength.

'Think you should get a pretty nose job?' Don continued to push Dean.

'Would look better than your pig snout' Dean added; again, his mouth was ahead of his brain. 'But hey, if you don't like it…you could get a nose job, since you know so much about them. And how about a pink skirt to go with that…' Dean stopped then; he had just blown his chance of getting off this field alive.

Don charged at him, like a provoked bull, which…yeah, described him well. Don was angrier, but Dean was better trained. He dodged Don and watched gleefully as he tripped and fell face-first.

'Take that, princess' Dean knew he had to stop, he knew he had to just shut his damn mouth. But it was what he did to spirits, he taunted them to come after him and then he'd shoot them with rock salt, buying Sam time to get rid of it with his Latin chanting.

Except, Don was no spirit and Sam wasn't here. Dean braced himself as Don came again, this time spotted by the teacher.

'Touch only!' he snapped, but too late.

Dean aimed a well-targeted punch at Don's stomach. He went down fast, and hard. The principal was rushing over as well, yelling about who-knows-what.

Dean's smirk vanished the moment he saw the looks the adults gave him.

'Shit' Dean swore. 'Dad's gonna kill me'

* * *

Sam was also only moments from the home bell, but this class was boring him to death…for the first time ever. He looked from the window and over to the front of the room. His teacher Mrs Folksy was talking about the dangers of fires and how they can be caused.

'Yeah, cuz a fire is so much more dangerous that getting shot' Sam rolled his eyes, not noticing he'd spoken aloud. 'Ah…I just…' he sighed, not seeing the point. He could be memorizing Latin from his books or cleaning his weapons. He should be searching for their next case. But no, he was trapped in a classroom of kids that were as bored as he was and also didn't see the point.

'Excuse me?' Mrs Folksy asked; a bit shocked that Sam had spoken in such an uninterested way.

'This is stupid' Sam snapped, not knowing that came over him but he just felt this urge to have his thoughts heard, after all…he'd shut up all day so now was his chance. 'Honestly, how many of us are…' he shook his head and just got up from his seat, gathering his things. Sam paused at the teacher on his way to the door.

'Sorry, but this crap' he said and slammed it behind him.

Sam wandered down the corridor and once he gathered his bag, shoving his books inside… he walked out. Ten minutes to go and he just walked out of the school grounds. Sam wandered past the incoming buses and across the children's crossing. He paused to check he wasn't being followed but then he bumped into someone.

'Sorry, I-' he gasped as he saw the caretaker glaring down at him.

'Looks like you're skipping off a little early, let's go have a nice, long chat with the principal, shall we?' he sighed, leading Sam back to the school grounds, tossing his rake aside.

'Crap' Sam muttered under his breath. 'Mum's gonna kill me'

* * *

Dean and Sam sat at the kitchen table; both of them were staring at their knees and trying to think of excuses good enough to explain to their furious parents why they both had been suspended from school.

'Picking fights?' John growled.

'Skipping school?' Mary added angrily.

'I did not pick that fight!' Dean jumped in.

'And school only had ten minutes left!' Sam also tried to explain, but his case was lesser a huge deal than Dean's…or so he thought.

'I don't care' Mary shook her head. 'You're both suspended for two weeks! You're both in major trouble, and you're both grounded. And yes I mean from everything' she snapped, but said the last word very carefully and with such meaning that the boys knew she was also referring to hunting.

Dean and Sam didn't know what it was, but it was like a switch flipped inside them, like they only knew how to retaliate.

'Fine!' Sam snapped, getting up.

'We don't care!' Dean yelled as well. 'School sucks anyway'

'Nothing there is going to save anyone! Nothing there is going to keep us alive, so what's the flaming point?' Sam added and both boys stormed up to their rooms, slamming their doors at the exact same time.

Mary sat in a chair suddenly, sad and broken over how tougher her sons had become, how much angrier they were.

John however…was in pure, utmost shock.

'Did Sam just…?'

'Yes' Mary sighed.

'And Dean…?'

'Yes' she said again and rubbed her tired face. 'Sam may as well be a teenager, he's sure acting like one'

'Okay enough, what the hell is going on with them? Promise or no promise, I have the damn right to know Mary!' John said, louder than intended but the tensions in the house was enough to create another screaming-fest with anyone.

'I told you: no!' Mary snapped back, annoyed with his constant questions and demands on the subject.

Yes, a scream-fest was on…

Sam and Dean opened their doors and stared at each other, fearfully.

'Are they gonna get a divorce? Cuz of us?' Sam asked, terrified now.

'No' Dean said. 'Cuz we're gonna do something'

'What?' Sam rushed over. 'What can we possibly do? Dad won't believe us; you know that! Mum knows that!' Sam said. 'Maybe they're better off without us' he growled, more of an afterthought.

'Yeah' Dean said. 'Wait, exactly!'

'No! No, no, no' Sam shook his head over and over.

'Just for a week, come on…what else is there?' Dean said. 'Think about it…we leave and then they'll have to get along and…yeah it's stupid' he sighed.

'And we're grounded…no hunting' Sam added.

'Sam, you know we can't stop' Dean said. 'Maybe this is our chance to keep mum out of it again, for her sake…for the sake of their marriage. Mum thinks we'll stop because we're grounded…so we're back to where we started'

'Sneaking out?' Sam frowned. 'But…' he thought about it and as much as he hated the way he was changing by all the terrible things he'd seen and faced…he knew Dean was right. 'Yeah' he gave in.

'Good, cuz I think I have a case' Dean said and they went to his room. 'It's only about twenty minute from here and if we get there in time then we can save the lady'

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'Werewolf' Dean replied. 'Remember? Silver bullets do the trick'

'Wow, that's pretty advanced' Sam said, feeling a bit nervous. 'But yeah…I think we're ready'

'Damn right we are' Dean smirked.

* * *

John and Mary had gone to bed earlier tonight since they were stressed out and not in the mood, but Dean and Sam took this as opportunity. They had already developed new sleeping habits, hardly. They stayed awake a lot later and often slept in later than usual, even Sam. So by ten, they had snuck out of Sam's window and climbed down the tree.

Dean and Sam glanced around and once they were sure they weren't being followed or noticed, they crept towards the house of the victim. Dean had spent all week piecing together a pattern and it was one of his greater moments that he was able to figure out a rough pattern of who the next victim was. The only problem was that this was only one of the three possibilities.

They hid on the side of the house with a gun in each of their hands, loaded with silver bullets that they'd melted down last week.

'I feel better that mum isn't here' Sam whispered. 'Means she's not in danger'

'Yeah' Dean nodded in agreement. 'I know what you mean'

* * *

They stood there for about an hour before they'd heard the scratches. It was loud and sent chills down their spines, but they turned around and saw that it was right behind them.

'Guess she doesn't need protecting' Dean gasped since the lady they were meant to be saving was the one now snarling at them.

The boys backed away and Sam even stumbled backwards.

'You okay?' Dean asked but kept his eyes on the werewolf, gun at the aim.

'Yeah' Sam wiped his bleeding elbow and got back up, gripping his gun.

The werewolf lunged at them but Dean fired three times, shooting it down.

Dean glanced over at Sam and saw his brother had frozen again.

'Sam?'

'I'm sorry' Sam frowned, angry with himself again.

'It's okay, let's just go home alright?' Dean sighed and checked the werewolf was dead. It had changed back to the old lady and now lay there in a puddle of blood. Dean grabbed Sam and they ran off down the street, trying to look as casual as possible, now with their hoods over their faces and guns tucked away.

* * *

Upon reaching their street, they soon realized they had bigger problems than they had realized. The entire street was lit up as Jill's house was being put out by firefighters.

'Oh my god' Sam gasped and covered his mouth.

'Shh' Dean grabbed him and yanked him down an alley and towards their house. They climbed back inside and quickly changed, hiding their guns again.

After that, they ran downstairs and out the front door where they found Mary sobbing against John's chest.

'What happened?' Sam yelped, seeing the true destruction now that he was closer.

'Jill's dead' John answered since Mary was speechless.

'What about her husband? The baby?' Dean asked in concern.

'They're okay'

'My god' Sam saw the sky-high flames that were being put out. 'How did that happen?'

'The police said it was probably an electrical shortage' John said, while Mary just sobbed.

'J-Jill's husband Marcus thinks it came from the n-nursery' Mary sniffed. 'Said Jill was on the ceiling and…and…' she regained herself. 'Oh their poor baby! She's only six months old and now she-she has no mother!'

'She's exactly six months old' Sam sighed sadly. 'Millie was her name…wasn't it?'

'Yeah' Dean sighed and pulled Sam aside. 'It's weird isn't it? We know better than this…to just ignore the weirdness of this'

'What do you mean?' Sam frowned.

'Well think about it. Millie is exactly six months old and Marcus thinks Jill was up on the roof? And then a fire starts? Come on…you know how much money Marcus spends on their house…there is no way it was an electrical shortage' he said seriously.

'Yeah…that is weird' Sam frowned, now in "hunter mode". 'We gotta check it out'

* * *

**Author's notes:** dun, dun DUN! Yes, that is indeed the havoc of a certain yellow-eyed-demon! This is exactly what I mean in this fic. When I say "Something like destiny" I'm refering to the fact that it is like destiny for Sam, Dean and John to be without Mary, to hunt evil supernatural and to be obsessed to track down the yellow-eyed demon. Yes...I did say I wasn't killing any of them...but you can lose people in more ways than just death.

Anyway, please let me know what you think and all ideas are welcome!


End file.
